


Sunshine

by TyrantLizardKing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanart, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing
Summary: Quick Robin x Lucina summer date based on a piece of fanart, linked in the notes.
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make sure my first FE fic posted was of my OTP. I have something bigger in the works, but was encouraged by friends to get this little thing out (need to experiment with more short stories anyway). Thanks for taking your time to read it. ^^ The fanart that inspired this piece can be found here: https://twitter.com/nanathuika/status/1284137505755820034?s=20

She felt the crashing of the waves against her toes. The water was warm and elegant, with an orange haze as the sun set on the horizon. Its rays forced her mask to cast a shadow over her face. There was relief that it had shielded her eyes from the sand, but a concern had been growing within her all day over wearing it.

“The ice in your drink has almost melted. You shouldn’t waste it.”

“Hm? O-Oh, my apologies.” Hurriedly she sipped from the glass, tasting the lime that gave this fruit blend such vivid flavour. Lucina had never enjoyed such an exquisite drink before, having previously been lucky to even find clean water.

“Ahhh…” The man next to her felt the beach breeze blow through his hair and coat. Lucina instinctively watched him, admiring his striking features. His new appearance was hellish, ghoul-like, and conveyed darkness...but the man himself had not changed one bit. The pair had spent the day on the beach, doing all sorts of activities Lucina merely dreamt of in her childhood. And spending it with someone she loved too...

He returned her gaze when she least expected it. “I imagine you’re still not used to seeing me like this.” Both of Robin’s gloved hands ran over his purple stomach, as Lucina’s masked eyes followed. “But I don’t feel any different at all. In fact, I would say my senses have been heightened.” Nary an ounce of unrest in his voice; nothing could shake this man nowadays.

Lucina said nothing, only taking another sip of the drink he’d purchased for her. The princess sometimes found it too difficult to convey her feelings properly after years of living in a world of strife. 

Noticing her unease, he spoke aloud to her “Thank you for today, Lucina.”

“Eh?” He was giving her thanks? “I haven’t done much today, Robin.” She kicked her legs in the water as if to stave off something that was bothering her.

Robin shook his head. “Being here with you, on our day off from the Order of Heroes...I had almost forgotten how much these moments mean to me.” His air of confidence momentarily fell. “Oh, b-but I don’t mean it like that!”

Childishly, Lucina’s head crooked slightly as she examined him further, before laughing. “Haha, please do not worry. I am sorry if I am...difficult right now.”

“Nonsense. You’re far less stiff now than when we first met, and I would wager that’s partly thanks to your friend Mia.” Robin’s glance momentarily shifted over to the girl in orange swimwear, playing catch with the Tikis. “I’m very proud of you for becoming close with one such as her.”

Lucina’s face turned a tinge of red, though one could have mistaken it for sunburn. Not Robin, though. His analytical eyes could see her blushing despite her quietness.

“May I ask a favour, Lucina?” Robin moved slightly closer.

Lucina finished her drink as the last of the ice cubes melted away, before replying “What is it?”

“I…” The white-haired man scratched the back of his head. “...I wish to see your beautiful face.”

“Ah…” Now her cheeks were growing redder. She set the glass down before her hands could mistakenly drop it into the water below. “Um…well…”

Examining Robin further, she noticed something.    
  
“Honey, you’re sweating. You should take off your coat before you melt as my ice did.”

“I will, if you remove your mask.” Those words would sound condescending coming out of many a person’s mouth, yet Robin made them so inviting.

Before Lucina could speak again Robin pulled his arms out of the coat’s sleeves, shaking it off his person to set it down on the rock next to him. He looked even more striking now, yet still the warm personality did not leave the man.

“I suppose I have no choice now. But do promise me you won’t laugh.” Lucina reached for the edges of her butterfly mask, noticing with one eye that Robin looked suspensefully curious.

Lifting the metal piece off of her head, Lucina managed the best smile she could for her lover. She was well aware that a certain mark had been left over her young face from wearing that mask in the sun all day, and felt more embarrassed the longer she sat here without it. “D-Does this please you, my love?”

Expecting a comment from the tactician, the girl was surprised when he instead pulled her into a hug. A comfortable one, not too loose or too tight, just enough to make her feel safe and loved.

“Gods, I love you.” He whispered.

“I-I love you too.” Now Lucina’s smile came naturally over her face. It had been so long since the couple had been able to spend time like this together, their happiness radiating between each other. The sun vanished out of sight, satisfied with its final view for today.


End file.
